Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24435238-20161118174948
Christophe "Wesley Gibbins" Edmond: A product of rape, he grew up without a father. His childhood consisted of his mother working tirelessly as an office cleaner to keep food on the table, while always keeping her guard up due to emigrating from Haiti illegally. At any given moment, Christophe could've had his mother deported, while at the same time, his wealthy father (who he thought was dead) continued to abuse both his mother and the system. However, that terrible reality is replaced with another one when Christophe witnesses his own mother after stabbing herself in the neck in a gruesome fashion. He holds the bloody knife and watches her die. Little did he know that she killed herself because she thought the father had kidnapped him, and that the father and his son would get away with both the murder case they are convicted for, and the death of Rose Edmond. Person of interest for a very short period of time for his mother's death at the age of 12, Christophe is put into foster care...until he finds himself put off the waitlist for law school. There, he is chosen as Annalise's protegee, along with 4 other students, because she felt responsible for Rose's death. Christophe, now Wes, works hard in his studies, with dreams of becoming a lawyer and making a positive contribution to the justice system. However, things quickly spiral downward when he falls in love with his client, Rebecca, and goes to great lengths to prove her innocence of Lila's murder, which was actually done by Frank, who also caused Annalise to lose her baby in a horrific car accident. Things get worse when Wes, saving his girlfriend's life, ends up killing Sam, Annalise's husband and the one who ordered Lila's death. Guilt-stricken, Wes now has blood on his hands that is hard to wash off, especially since no one let him forget it, including Annalise. Every chance that was presented, Wes was reminded of what he did and took the blame for all of things that happened next. Wes, continuing to protect those he loved despite Rebecca's ungratefulness, finds his efforts wasted when Rebecca is gone, unknown to him that she is dead. Just when everything seems to be over after failing to learn what happened to Rebecca, Wes finds himself once again with blood on his hands when Annalise reveals Rebecca's fate in an attempt to get him to shoot her in the leg for an elaborate scheme, which he does but in the stomach instead. Fueled by rage, he attempts to shoot her again until she calls out his name, "Christophe...Christophe...Christophe." Once again, Wes is kept in the dark when Annalise won't reveal what her relation to his mother was, prompting him to perform his own investigation, leading him to the Mahoney case. Unknown to him, Annalise represented his birthfather and estranged half-brother in a murder case that Rose was a witness to. Wes is led to believe that he killed his mother, further contributing negatively to his mental health, and putting him in a mental hospital when doctors believe that he would kill himself. Soon, Wes learns the truth about everything, including who his real father is. In an attempt to meet his father, Frank drives Wes to New York, where Wes gets two words in with his father before Frank kills Wallace before Wes' eyes. A person of interest for yet another parent's death, Wes attempts to find some normalcy in his life, spending an entire drama-free summer with his gilfriend Meggy and getting into a relationship with Laurel. Wes, having dodged multiple bullets regarding his father's death, finds his world coming down once again when confirmation about Rebecca's death is presented before him, after Annalise told him she lied about Rebecca dying (which in itself was a lie). Still taking the blame for everyone in his life's problems, he does the first selfish thing he's done in his life and turns Annalise in. Just when you thought his life couldn't get anymore fucked up, Wes finds himself murdered. He is then put in Annalise's house where an explosion occurs, in which Laurel, pregnant with Wes' baby, is caught in as well. Wes, dead and severely burned, lived and died tragically. Witnessed both of his parent's deaths, a progressive representation for soft-hearted and compassionate black men, mentally ill and the scapegoat for everything, received no justice for Rebecca's death and unable to ever wash his hands of Sam's blood, Wes' story ended here, without ever even getting the chance to meet his future child. This was Christophe's story.